Jabberjay
by Andrewthegreat1
Summary: Fight. Love. Hope. Dream. Believe. Sequel to Mockingjay. Cole spat at the statue; soon the world of Panem would forget about Katniss Everdeen, and would bow down to him. Panem thought taking down the Capitol was the end, but they were wrong. It was only the beginning. A story where four brave souls unite to save Panem, only to find the strength in each other. ON HIATUS.
1. The Start

**Ok 'yall, Andrewthegreat1 is out with a new story, again. This actually wasn't my idea; it was a friend's. This brilliant idea of awesomeness came during a running session while discussing Marvel and other cooleo stuff. This might stink, but I'll work hard to make it cool. Thanks Mr. Friend, (who will remain nameless.) Hopefully, this will be longer than most of my stories, as it is a sequel to Mockingjay.**

**Disclaimer-I do not own the Hunger Games, I'm just using them as toys and borrowing them for a bit. **

**Prologue**

Cole Rapfeir trudged through the sloshing mud. Within his young, yet rather scarred hands, he held a small grenade. It wasn't quite as strong as a normal grenade, but it would do the trick. The rain pounded harder, yet he walked onward to his destination, not even flinching.

He was somewhere in between District 11 and 12, but it was a rather unpopulated area. He was in the middle of a large wheat field, so probably closer to 11. The amber grain wafted in the air, tickling Cole's nose, as the long stalks danced back and forth in the heavy rain and wind. Bomb in hand, he walked towards the large, golden statue located in the center of the labyrinth-like field. The statue depicted what was said to be not only a story, but also a legend.

Molded out of what seemed to be golden were two girls. The larger one had a look at determination on her face, and a bow strapped to her back. The smaller one looked much younger, much weaker. However, the two were holding hands, the two that would never be forgotten- Katniss and Rue. The statue had been placed in the field to honor the two. Statues and memorials could be found everywhere in Panem, most worshipping Katniss. This one though, was a sign. It was a sign of how the Capitol had taken life away from not only Rue, but many others, and how the Hunger Games hadn't been so much of a reminder of District 13, but for mere entertainment and to take away hope from the people.

Cole looked at Katniss, the Girl on Fire. She had died a little over three months ago. Her husband, Peeta, had died around a year ago; however' their children and grandchildren still remained. Katniss had died at the old age of 93. She had died happy- a wife, grandmother, tribute, and legend. She was the reason the Capitol had fallen, and people were worshipping her. Cole spat at the statue. Soon, the world would forget about Katniss Everdeen, and would bow down to him, not some insufferable little brat.

He felt rage fill him, a boiling rage that sent heat coursing through his veins. In fury, Cole pulled the pin off of the bomb, and with all his might, threw it at the glistening statue. It burst into pieces, golden shards flying everywhere. Although it was raining, many wheat stalks caught fire from the explosion, the rain not yet strong enough to put out the burning flames. Katniss had been the 'Girl on Fire', and fire she would receive.

Cole let out a cackled laugh, watching the fiery stalks fall to the ground. There was no one to stop him now that Katniss was gone. The world of Panem thought destroying the Capitol would be the end, but they were wrong. They were so very wrong. It was only the beginning.

**Leave a review if you want me to continue!**


	2. Lark

**So, this has gotten no interest from anyone so far, but that's because the first chapter is really a prologue. If anyone is reading this, I swear this story will get better. But I need your support!**

** Disclaimer- I do not own the Hunger Games, even if I wish upon a star...**

** Chapter 2- Lark**

Lark snuck out of the house, sick of the yelling, a bag slung over her shoulder. Her parents just wouldn't quit yelling at each other about the marriage she was supposed to have. She walked out to the barn. Barns were very common in District 10, since it was the district of livestock. She walked in, stamping her feet, as she could still hear her parents shouting at each other. Lark walked over to Aria, her horse.

"Hey Aria," she muttered. The horse whinnied in reply. "Aria, I just don't know what to do. They won't stop fighting. Yes, I know that everyone fights, but the way they fight isn't normal. But look," she said, opening the bag she had brought with her. Out fell some food, water, two candles, a blanket, money, an extra set of clothes, four packs of matches, and a sword. "I'm running away Aria. And no one can stop me. Don't worry, I'll be fine. This is for the better. I would take you, but...it would be too dangerous. Maybe I'll see you in another life," Lark said, gently petting Aria's head.

And she ran as fast as she possibly could. She planned to go to District 9 –Grain, and from there, she knew not. But she couldn't stand it any longer. The yelling that went on in her house drove her crazy, not to mention the whole marriage deal. She would stay up all night crying, and it caused her to become very quiet and withdrawn, yet strong. Emotionally, she had become like a rock, strong and indifferent. Her parents had an arranged marriage for her. Her dreams of falling in love naturally had been ruined, as she knew that would never happen. She would go outdoors and practice her swordsmanship for hours, or until she was so exhausted that she couldn't move. Everyone would say, 'the sword? It's such an old weapon, and no one uses it anymore. Why don't you try something more modern?' But she would only shake her head. She loved her sword. It was simply an extension of herself, and was truly a weapon that took skill. Yet her parents never knew, or could care less. They never had cared for her.

And that is the worst punishment for a child, especially one at the age of fifteen. She was fifteen, and while the yelling had not bothered her as much at this age, it did greatly when she was eight years old. And it caused her to become strong. When a child loses her parents' love, she becomes desperate. And all children learn love from their parents. And since Lark's parents had never taught her love, and had never given her an example of how it is to be loving, she didn't know how to love. She thought love was foolish, that it was too complicated, and was not worth it. And so, she thought running away would solve it all. She had it all planned out- by running away she would start a new life for herself. And then all of her problems would be solved.

Lark leant against a tree, gasping. Ok, maybe she shouldn't have sprinted at the very beginning. But she couldn't stop. Her parents, even in their unfeeling states, would notice that she was gone in at least a couple of hours. And her parents had money, quite a bit of it. They would call every police they could to find their 'little baby girl.' There was only one reason they would ever care- they had an arranged marriage for her. Her family was wealthy, and they wanted her to marry another wealthy family. Joy. She would not stand for that, not now, not ever. And the boy she was supposed to marry...ugh. He was self centered, and a real prat.

Lark took a deep breath, and decided to jog for a while. They would enevr find her. She wouldn't let them.

**I don't even know what this is, really random filler on one of the four main characters... But review, and I promise it will get better!**


End file.
